


Rejection

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Fights, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One-Sided Attraction, Pain, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Kenshin knows that after everything had happened, he didn't even deserve the chance to tell his master his feelings for him. So here he now found himself, facing his master and blocking his attacks.





	Rejection

With each clash of blades, Kenshin felt something inside his chest shatter. It was as if each time he heard the ringing of blades slammed against each other, it was as it was a life sentencing. God, how he...loved this man...this mentor...this master of his , but oh….he’d rather die and take his own life then tell him.    
  
He had pretty much thrown his master away, refused his cloak and rejected his teachings for the longest time, which was just another good set of reasons that he shouldn’t burden his master with his feelings.    
  
“Again.” The older male growled, adjusting his cloak, letting it sweep gracefully behind his broad back. To which Kenshin caught his breath, straightening and preparing for the new onslaught of attacks sure to come.    
  
Though his master only saw this as practice, Kenshin saw this as atonement and as a punishment.  And he would take it all upon himself. It was only fair. 


End file.
